


【VD】Honeysea

by Crystalwort



Series: 斯巴达if [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, pussy蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 他们手牵手并排着，望着窗户，窗外冷冷地照进来一些昏昏沉沉的灯光。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 斯巴达if [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752103
Kudos: 26





	【VD】Honeysea

活着是件愉快的事情——你找着你追求的东西，然后一辈子跟在它屁股后边转悠，这样等你进棺材了，你才不会突然诈尸，向你的入殓师要一个戒指或者一个吻也或者一张不加黑橄榄的卡布里乔莎披萨。

整体上来说，但丁同意前半句。活着的确是件愉快的事，可这不能保证你可以找到你追求的东西。

他从教室门口窜涌出来的学生们中间挤过去，古龙水混合着汗液的味道有些让人感到窒息和恶心。如果不是伊娃耳提面命要他们隐藏好身份。但丁看着仍旧用一种悠闲的速度收拾书包的维吉尔，恼闷地想。他可能会忍不住打出带着点红色的魔力火花的喷嚏出来把学校给炸掉。

“你应该先换下球衣。”维吉尔不耐烦地说，就好像他弟弟穿的那套红黑织物的校球队队服是什么让他看一眼就会忍不住嫌恶的垃圾一样。

“我可不知道更衣室怎么走。”但丁冲他哥哥做了个滑稽的鬼脸，看到维吉尔皱眉总会让他心情好转。

“歇斯底里很愚蠢，”他哥哥总结道，接着换了一种阴阳怪气的语气嘲笑着强调，“新任啦啦队长。”

但丁拧着眉头，然后居高临下似地对维吉尔道，“你真讨厌。”

“随便你怎么说，但，”他利落地在但丁用上蛮力进行抢争前抬高手“啪”地一声合上斯沃瓦茨基的诗集，“维吉尔得一分。”

-

维吉尔自有一套评断人类的理论。老实讲，但丁虽然偶尔会觉得他哥哥硬得像块冷巴巴不愿意理会小鸟和杜鹃的石头一样傲慢又烦人，但也不得不承认他一贯是正确的。

更衣室只有零星几号人，但丁能认出丹尼、霍尔斯和乔达诺。他们的动作都急切而恐惧，仿佛背后有什么可怕恶毒的暴君正在挥鞭冷酷无情地要他们赶紧滚出去。

虽然维吉尔只是把那本《美学的广度》粗暴地挤进柜子里而已。

但丁坐在长凳上用手臂撑住下颌，更衣室里有一股类似淡山杏干的草本气味，这让他想起蕾蒂烤的一盘无麸质饼干，主料大概是泰国蟋蟀和一小盒灰腹绿锦蛇幼蛇的蛇皮，她宣称这些东西对狗狗和猫咪来说算是良好且无肾脏负担的蛋白质摄入来源。

这样看起来他哥哥的确不太喜欢马尔库塞。但丁晃荡着腿漫无边际地想。但维吉尔喜欢什么呢？他一向奉行雅歌塔式的苛刻原则，喜欢并非是种明确的感情，喜欢瓦尔良东部草地产的松鼠白豆和喜欢伊娃做的康塔迪纳椰浆柠檬鸡汤当然不一样，他们的妈妈可是会滤好几遍开水把豆皮都泡软然后细致地剥掉再过筛留蓉。

“你不应该随便和人打赌，”维吉尔合上柜门开口道，更衣室里现在只剩下了他们，“更不应该输掉。”

“那不能怪我，”为了抵消那种奇异的不甘，他决定补充道，“蕾蒂给的赌注是一辆C型硬尾的阿普利亚。”

“这就是为什么你成为了新任啦啦队长。”维吉尔解开领带讽刺般地说，他的手指上有一层厚厚的刀茧，摩擦皮肤的时候会像是波涛在咽噎。

但丁很熟悉那种声音，常常会在夜晚的房间和午后的阁楼书堆中间卷席他。伊娃豢养在生缀茫茫饱满的苇草的池塘边的那群白鹅孵出了一窝毛茸茸的鹅崽，书房里，斯巴达的脚步偶尔停留在木板上踩出不紧不慢的预兆，几只山雀蹦跃在铺染进屋的柳丛枝条上，睁着豆点似的黑眼睛朝交缠在一起的他们费解地啾啾叫。

维吉尔皱眉。但丁没有立刻回嘴，而是傻乎乎地盯着他，身上裹的那件红黑织物的校球队队服也压根没有换下的意思。虽然他不介意亲自上手给他扒下来，但后续的结果只会是更衣室被他们的日常争执给毁掉。维吉尔想，然后果决地朝他的兄弟走过去伸出手锢住他的下巴。没必要让妈妈再头痛一次了。

但显然但丁的举动总会出乎他的意料，他抿嘴笑起来，顺势搂住了维吉尔的脖颈：“想要个吻吗，哥哥？”

-

他宽大的短裤被随意地撩起到腿根，肌肉线条匀称笔直的小腿紧绷着被维吉尔锢拢在他精瘦的腰边，白色的浅短毛发从已经湿哒哒的内裤里露出来，维吉尔伸出手指进去，刀茧轻轻地刮蹭过细嫩的皮肉。

“你在球队训练场里脱衣服，不怕他们知道你有这个吗？”他漫不经心地隔着湿透的底裤浅浅地戳碰肉鼓鼓的阴蒂，修剪整齐的指头撵磨淋漉的阴唇。

更衣室里很安静，傍晚的太阳烘曝得发烫的玻璃窗户沉默地衍着光，它们穿透进来然后咕咕噜噜洒在但丁的脸颊上晕开，一时间也他自己也很难分辨清是大片燃烧的霞光余晖使他面红耳赤还是洋流般鼓捣在深处里的窒息快感诚实地冲涌到了肉体表层。

“他们不会在换衣服的时候盯着我下面看，”但丁张嘴含住他哥哥的耳廓，诚恳道，“只有你这种混蛋才会这么干。”

维吉尔不说话，他只是轻笑，然后恬不知耻地用手指拨弄开底裤，覆着刀茧的指头弋擦过涎淫水的细嫩肉唇伸得更进去：“我们可能要在更衣室里待很久。”

“妈妈那边怎么办，”但丁咽咽口水，搂紧他哥哥的脖子噎呜道，“今晚爸爸也要回来。”

“我给她发了短信说你要留堂补课，”维吉尔漫不经心地抚擦他的耳垂，“我们的时间很长。”

但丁心情复杂地看了看维吉尔，然后狠狠地拍了一下他哥哥的后脑勺，等看见维吉尔吃痛皱在一起的脸后才咬着嘴唇愤愤撩开自己的运动短裤，再把手伸进维吉尔的裤头握住他勃起的青筋虬结的狰狞阴茎，解气般地用力扯过来捏了捏鼓胀的龟头坐上去。

被填满的肿痛让他吃得很缓慢，但还没等但丁呻吟出声，维吉尔就猛地掬捧起他的腿将他压贴着衣柜狠狠地捅进去。背脊抵在冷冰冰的铁块上让他难受地蜷紧脚趾头，悬空的感觉也并不舒服，他紧紧地环住维吉尔的脖颈就像是完全被辖制住的野兽傻乎乎地求助图妄征服他的施暴者。

维吉尔不断地粗暴地破入然后拔出，巨大的龟头被穴口的滚烫软肉牢牢绞住，交合处的热流涎水把早就湿乎乎的布料弄得更加泥泞。但丁忍不住夹紧屁股，维吉尔含着他的耳垂冲着那对摇晃的臀肉狠掴要他放松。

窗外，最后一点光懒洋洋地擦过但丁的脸庞，褪色的梅晨·阿米克在墙壁上的海报里大笑。

但丁的双手环得更紧，他的嘴张开但是什么也说不出来，他的脑子似乎也被落日洪流般的快感冲刷到潜洋深处，他只能耳语般的喘息尖叫猛夹不自觉地收缩粉嫩的内壁，错乱地扯开上半身完好的红色球衣拉着他哥哥的布满刀茧手去揉捏鼓胀的乳肉，维吉尔埋头含住一颗红嫩的乳头，用舌头和牙齿抵斥着碾濡。

但丁闷喘着高潮了，从子宫里涌出的滚烫潮水结实地浇灌了他哥哥在他身体里逞凶斗狠的狰狞阴茎。他忘记了一切，就像猛烈的风暴旋转着在世上消失，甚至忘记了叫他哥哥不要射在里面。维吉尔粗喘着把他的腿间弄得一片白花花的泥泞，精液很多还被堵在体内，而但丁被这种又痛又爽、完全被塞得紧紧的感觉击倒了，靠在他哥哥的颈窝里闷闷地哭起来。

-

他们手牵手并排着，望着窗户，窗外冷冷地照进来一些昏昏沉沉的灯光。

“维吉，”但丁小声地说，“我肚子好涨。”

不仅如此，他还感到四肢酸痛，准确来讲是没有一处不胀疼。更衣室里被谁打翻的加了肉桂熬煮过的柠檬汽水的气味闻起来像苦甜参半的止咳糖浆。

维吉尔歉疚地收紧了环抱住他的手臂，他一向不太会表达内疚和抱歉。但他们之间也并不需要，他们不能不渴望彼此的声音、密嵌拢合的嘴唇、相抵的手指和爱，他们共拥的呼吸听上去仿佛一条奔涌河流砸碎峦石的声音。

但丁身上披着维吉尔的大衣，他哥哥的确彻彻底底把那件红黑织物的球服从他身上扒拉下来了。但是他还有别的，在他彻底输掉那个赌之后，蕾蒂带着愉悦的胜利微笑往他的书包里塞了一套崭新的衣服。

“嘿维吉，”但丁蹭了蹭他哥哥的下巴，听到维吉尔沉闷的应声后，他说，“你要不要看我穿啦啦队长的衣服？”


End file.
